


office regulations

by khrysopos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sadism, Smut, Vaginal Sex, haikyuu msut, haikyuu nsfw, i think akaashi is a low key sadist do what you will with this, it was going to be chill at first but my thoughts took over, non-con, there's some's slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysopos/pseuds/khrysopos
Summary: in which you and akaashi break office regulations and fuck in your office. it happens to the best of us.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 65





	office regulations

“i can’t–i can’t–” your nails dug deeper into his biceps and your vision swam with the overstimulated pleasure, legs quivering on your desk.

his hips snapped harshly against yours. “yes you can sweetheart, just a little bit more.” 

“no, i–,” a gasp and a shudder, he hit the spot that made you see the stars through the ceiling, his hands running up from your thighs and behind your back, big and warm and comforting against your naked flesh that was slicked with sweat. they wrapped around the strands of hair and pulled your head back so he could attack your neck with his lips.

his rhythm stuttered, and by the smirk you felt on your pulse you guessed it wasn’t because he was close—he was slowing down on purpose.

“should we stop then?” 

“ _don’t you fucking dare.”_

keiji’s chest rumbled against you as he chuckled. he slid out of you almost entirely before snapping his hips against yours once again, jolting your whole body from where you sat on the desk, though the rhythm was still agonizingly slow, and the itch of needed pleasure made your body flash with indignation.

you grabbed his cheeks between your hand – he had thankfully discarded his glasses somewhere on your desk – and squeezed softly, but with enough force to live imprints from your nails, “keiji–” his hips stuttered and he smirked. “ _keiji.”_

he was a smug asshole who knew what he was doing, knew how to work you. and fuck, this was the fourth time this week that you had sex, in your office no less. it was something new for you, and something extremely dangerous which could end both of your careers in a breath, with _devastating and crippling_ consequences.

quiet editor, desk jockey akaashi keiji, hidden behind walls of documents and drafts and always with the black bags under his gunmetal eyes. who knew he could be _such a–_

the man raised an eyebrow, “simply tell me what you want, [surname]-san.” his voice was like sin — silky and low, mellow and enchanting. “i can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

you whined low in your throat and leaned your head back, your hair tickling your back with every thrust.

“i w – i want –,”

a knock on your door and a timid voice calling your name.

keiji’s hips stuttered, clear and calm gunmetal eyes snapping to meet yours, panicked and absolutely terrified.

_well, this is_ not _what you wanted._

“are you in there, miss?”

you gaped like a fish out of water, manically gazing between the editor – who was certainly balls deep inside of your sopping were pussy – and the door. 

your assistant called your name again and the door knob twisted and jiggled. you made a move to push akaashi away from you, trying to do _something_ to make this situation less horrific than it was turning out to be, but just as you hoped down from the desk, disconnecting akaashi from you, he roughly grabbed your hip with one hand and splayed the other on your back.

he pushed you forward and bent you over the desk now, his hard cock pressing against your ass and warm folds. he wrapped his fingers on the back of your neck, long and lean and holding you into place.

he rubbed his cock on your ass and you bit your lip to silence your moans, god forbid your assistant heard you.

rubbing soft circles on your skin with his thumb, akaashi aligned his dick with your eager, pulsating pussy, nudging the opening with the head. you felt precum leaking out and dripping down your swollen lips and down to the floor and you whimpered — you attempted to lean back to create friction but akaashi held you in place by placing both of his hands to your hips to stop your squirming.

leaning his chest down your naked back – sweat and heat mixing together – he whispered, “answer her.”

you groaned low in your throat, the heat in your belly growing hotter. once again, you tried to push back into his cock but the man held you firmly into place, growling in your ear and softly biting at your ear lobe, “answer her or we’re done here.”

_that would probably be for the best,_ you thought, but you were far too gone at this point to even consider pushing akaashi away completely, so you swallowed whatever pride you had spare in the moment – it wasn’t a lot to be honest – and spoke out to your manager and prayed to all the deities you knew she wouldn’t hear the tremors in your voice or your choked tone.

“i’m busy right now, please come back la–,”

akaashi pushed his cock inside you, his balls slapping against your skin, reaching deep within your walls and hitting the spot that made you see stars.

“ _hhng!”_

you clenched your thighs together but that only served in pushing akaashi deeper into your twitching walls. you leg spasmed and you jolted forward on the desk.

“ _oh please, oh please.”_

“please what?”

you weren’t even sure what you were pleading for, but non the less akaashi started moving his hips again, in and out, in and out, agonizingly slow.

“miss? are you alright in there?”

akaashi snickered as if he found this whole situation funny (he probably loved seing you so mortified while he was fucking you raw bent over your desk) and with one fluid movement he grabbed the front of your thighs and lifted you so the top of your body was laying on the desk while your legs and hips were being held up by him.

“yes, yes!” you almost mewled. “i just have a – a headache, please come back later.”

he slid out almost completely before sharply jerking his hips forward, making you lose your fucking mind right then and there. you bit your tongue and grabbed your hair in your fist, clamping your eyes shut and clenching around him as you came with a muffled cry, saliva dripping from the corner of your lips.

akaashi keiji grunted and sighed as you finished coming hard on his cock, one hand wrapping around your stomach to keep you balanced and the other coming up to wrap around your hair. you let your own hands fall down your sides, body still twitching from your orgasm.

abruptly, akaashi tugged you by the hair and let your knees fall to the floor while he knelt down, rubbing his still hard cock on your back and smearing your cum on your back, you yelped at the sudden ache of your skull and trembled.

“now, now. who said you could come without me?” he tutted and, from the corner of your teary eyes, you saw him smirk almost sadistically. “you’re going to get punished for that, _boss.”_

he whispered huskily in your ear while his long fingers played with your puffy lips, rubbing your sensitive clit and letting your cum trickle down the inside of your thigh.

your skin was red, from the places he had gripped you and abused with his mouth, to your chest that had bite marks and hickeys and was slick with sweat. you were absolutely spent, but the man behind you had the sex drive of a monster it seemed. 

“c’mon.” akaashi got up to his feet and dragged you with him. he threw you body down on the office couch, big and with soft pinkish white leather colour, and turned you so you were laying on your stomach again with ease. 

“what are you doing?”

he spit on his fingers and, when you turned your neck to look at him, he gave you a wicked grin, a silent promise of utter ruin, “don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” he slapped your ass with his hand making you groan with pleasure — though it was abruptly snuffed out when you realized what he was planning to do as he pushed your ass open and started played with the rim of your ass with his saliva dipped fingers.

“w-wait, no.” you wanted to move, but your hips were numb and your legs were jelly. “i’ve never done that before, please.”

but akaashi only hushed you, gunmetal eyes never leaving the prize as he continued rubbing the rim. he spared a small glance at you and the scared look on your face only seemed to excite him more. “do you _really_ want me to stop though,” he looked down ate your pulsating ass and your pussy who was gripping at air, begging to be filled again. “i don’t think you do.”

“akaashi.” you whimpered, a tear falling from your eye, “please.”

“okay.”

he shoved a finger fully in, jolting your body forward with force. you cried out and tried to claw at his hand, but to not avail. akaashi just looked down at you smiling despite your tears and cries of pain. he twisted and bent the finger upwards and you _withered_ on the couch.

you let out a choked sob, ready to call it quits because the stretch _burned_ unlike anything else you have ever experienced, but akaashi wiped your tears away with his thumb, softly as a feather, comforting — he clumped your mouth shut and worked your asshole roughly and it _hurt,_ even with one finger it hurt!

“you’ll get used to it,” he hushed you, “i’ll be impossible to fit without some prepping, so please be quiet.” he said that frighteningly cheerful and your heart stuttered with fear in your chest.

_surely, he didn’t mean that he wanted to put his cock in your ass._ one finger was enough to make your body give out. your legs were trembling again even though you’ve lost feeling of them almost completely.

he kept twisting and turning his fingers and before long your ass had gotten used to it, so akaashi promptly shoved a second finger in. you slammed a fist down on the couch, mouth open in a silent gasp and eyes blown wide open.

akaashi hummed, “it would be easier if we had lube,” and kept going, as if commenting on the weather and not absolutely destroying you. he took in your expression and sighed disappointingly, eyebrows scrunching down in what seemed like displeasure. “relax boss, i promise it will feel good in a while, okay? i mean, it hurts now but remember that you did this to yourself.” another wicked grin. “you came without me and that’s _forbidden,”_ hesmacked your ass once, twice, and angled his fingers roughly inside your ass, “isn’t it?”

you hiccuped through your sobs, vision going blurry from the tears and the stretching pain. “i’m sorry, i’m so sorry akaashi, i won’t do it again, i swear, i swear, i’m sorry.”

but he only stared at you down coldly. “yes, i _promise you,_ you won’t.”

either thoroughly pissed off by the fact that you had gotten off alone, or because he deemed your ass ready to take on his dick, akaashi took his fingers out and shoved them in your mouth to suck on. 

you refused him — you pursed your lips into a tight line and turn your head a way in defiance. he chuckled, “have it your way then.” he brought your hips up, aligning his throbbing cock with your ass, pushing your cheeks apart. “i was going to ease in on you, _buuut,”_ he drawled off and, in one swift, sharp movement, he was balls deep inside your ass, stretching you even further than imaginable. if you thought his fingers hurt, his cock buried deep in your ass brought an inconceivable amount of pain you didn’t know existed, not even in your wildest dreams.

he brought his body down in your, trapping you on the couch and sinking further in your asshole and, if not for his large hand covering your mouth the whole office would have heard your screaming.

but akaashi only sighed, closing his eyes as if he found relief. sweat was coating the both of you and your skin was glued to the leather couch below you. your heart was thundering away in your chest and, despite it all, your pussy ached to be stuffed with something again. were you really _that_ depraved that you were getting turned on by having your tight asshole?

apparently yes, because as soon as akaashi started moving – grunting and groaning due to your tightness – you started moaning like you were being paid, and the man fucking you chuckled disbelievingly. “you gave me all that grief and _now_ look at you. aren’t you a little slut,” akaashi groaned again, buckling his hips against your ass in a way that had you panting like a bitch.

“you are so fucking tight baby girl.” he started thrusting in and out with a little more ease and the the ache in your pussy was now unbearable. you gasped and moaned, guiding a hand towards your sopping wet folds and starting to pump your fingers in and out, scratching the spot that made your head spin and drool.

akaashi reached over and started rubbing your clit, pink and oversensitive as it was you started twitching. you’d thought it would be numb from all of that abuse but you still very much felt the stimulation.

“akaashi akaashi akaashi _akaashi_ ,” you choked out his name like a prayer and he picked up momentum, rocking your body back and forth with his powerful thrusts. the pain on your stretched asshole had been washed away, and now there was blinding pleasure, from akaashi’s cock, to you fucking yourself on with your fingers and to your worn out clit which akaashi was still rubbing.

your mind was melting in a pool of pleasure and all you could think was how _full_ you felt with akaashi’s cock fucking your ass and how _dirty it was_ when your pussy let out those foul squelching sounds, but also how _good_ it felt, because dear god — _it felt so good you were crying._

akaashi stopped rubbing your clit and shoved your hand away from your dripping cunt, pinning both your arms on your back and starting to rail you with more brute force. the soundproof glass and door proved to be useful after all.

“i’m close,” he said and all but smothered your face on the couch as he brought your ass up and kept thrusting repeatedly, without mercy. your ass was now making similar noises your pussy made and you loved how it sounded, you loved how dirty it was, and you _loved_ the way akaashi was nailing you into the couch with each thrust.

you whined and sobbed, backing your hips against his in blissful agony, and no more than two seconds after you felt his cock. hot and throbbing inside your clenching walls, spilling his seed with hot, small spurts, filling you to the brim.

he bucked his hips into yours, his hips spasming as he came hard. he released your hands and you slumped on the couch, panting, on the verge of passing out. your pussy was still wet and aching, clenching around nothing, though you were too exhausted to do anything about that.

akaashi pulled his cock out of your ass and you immediately missed the feeling of his full dick stuffing you. his thick cum trickled out of your ass, down your puffy lips and onto the couch.

akaashi slapped your ass for a good measure and you yelped, body jerking in response and going still again on the couch, more cum spurting out of you. he chuckled, “now _that’s_ a crempie.” he gathered the clothes from the floor and started getting dressed. “i’d go for another round but i’m afraid i’m spent. you milked my cock very well, boss-san.” he sounded cheery and smug.

“now then,” fully dressed, he kneeled in front of you on the couch, poking your cheek in a mocking manner and taking in the state you were in; covered in cum, sweat and tears, and eyes half closed. you looked like a pornstar on set. “i am going to let you rest, though if i were you i would lock the door as soon as possible. we don’t want just anyone walking in and seeing you in such state.” his voice was low and smooth — like velvet.

the door clicked behind him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this filth!!! the fic took its own turn halfway through ngl lmaoooo uhm, because i really wasn't planning on writing anal buuuut.... anyways come and support me on my tumblr; gorgondem <3


End file.
